I Mean You
by aphrosey
Summary: Hyungseob meluk Woojin erat. Dia cemberut, bibirnya manyun. "Lain kali gamau keluar kalo ga sama Jinnie." Woojin cuma senyum. "Yaudah cium dulu sini." {PD101's Park Woojin x Ahn Hyungseob; non-baku}


.

.

.

.

 **I MEAN YOU  
**

©chrystarii

.

.

.

a fiction for PD101's

Park Woojin & Ahn Hyungseob

.

.

 _"Lain kali gamau keluar kalo ga sama Jinnie."_

 _"Yaudah cium dulu sini."_

.

.

.

.

Emang udah jadi tradisi kalo mau ganti musim, Seoul suka ngadain festival kecil-kecilan di sepanjang jalan. Ga jauh beda sama sekarang.

Malam ini malam terakhir semi, udara lagi hangat-hangatnya dan kebanyakan orang _excited_ nungguin musim panas.

Hyungseob dari kemaren ngerengek minta jalan ke festival. Tadinya Woojin mau ngajak dia malming ke mana gitu, tapi Hyungseob sikeras maunya ke festival, dan cuma mau ke sono bareng _squad_ -nya dia.

Woojin ga masuk _list_ kawanan _uke_ alhasil dia berakhir dokem di _basecamp_ BNM bareng yang lainㅡWoojin mau pamer aja kalo dia juga punya _squad_ kece badai parah.

Gaasik seriusan kalo malming begini dokem bareng karib padahal punya doi.

Donghyun duduk anteng di sofa yang udah compang-campingㅡgegara Daniel akhir-akhir ini suka mampir sambil bawa kucingnyaㅡdia muter-muterin bola basket di telunjuk. Si Youngmin di sebelah ngusel-ngusel doinya, Donghyun mah ketawa-tawa seneng aja.

"Besok jajanin _boba."_

"Gaada duit, Min." Donghyun nyubit pucuk hidung Youngmin.

"Yaudah kalo gitu aku yang jajanin kamu, kamu yang temenin aku ke sana." dibales si Youngmin nempelin kening mereka.

Ecie aku-kamu.

"Haha. Iya iya."

Terus Youngmin ngecup pipi Donghyun. Woojin muter mata males. Gini nih yang bikin Woojin makin iri setengah mampus. Soalnya dia duduk pas di depan dua sejoli ini tanpa bisa ngapa-ngapain.

"Kak, _go get a room_ aja deh."

Dan ga digubris sama sekali.

Daehwi di sofa sebelah, sambil makanin _snack_ udang dia main UNO di hape. Sesekali kedengeran notif LINE dari doinya, si Samuel yang ternyata tega juga ninggalin Daehwi latihan _dance_ di malming kek gini. Sujud syukur dapat teman senasib.

"Samuel ga selingkuh kan?" dia nge- _type_ cepet banget terus pencet _send._ Ganggu latihan banget balesnya sedetik-sedetik.

"Yaelah Hwi, tempat _dance_ -nya ga jauh. Naik bus sekali juga nyampe."

"Ngeri aja. Ntar kalo dia selingkuh gua diduain. Ntar ujung-ujungnya jomblo lagi. Elah baru juga setahunㅡkapan lagi pamer ke orang-orang gua akhirnya _in relationship_ ampe setahun? Sama Muel doang udah."

Woojin misuh-misuh dengerin ocehan Daehwi. Sebenernya dia juga gitu sih kalo tau Hyungseob lagi sama yang lain. Wajar aja lah.

Yang nyasar di antara mereka cuma si Haknyeon. Gatau kenapa bisa berakhir disiniㅡitu bocah dari tadi kerjaannya hape terus, kakinya naik sofa ngabisin tempat banget bikin pengen ngomong kasar.

Woojin nebak dia cuma geser-geser menu doang, _scroll_ Insta, Path, dan segala medsos saking gabutnya. Nge-chat doi dibales lima menit sekali soalnya lagi asik jalan-jalan di festival sampe doinya sendiri dilupain.

"Ini kenapa TL gua isinya orang pacaran semua ya Gusti. Cuma bikin iri sumpahㅡKak Minhyun juga lagi jalan. AH BETE."

"Berisik Nyeon."

Woojin akhirnya ikut buka Insta. TL paling atas ada si Jihoon foto estetik bareng Jinyoung latar belakangnya Ryanㅡmereka emang doyan banget dah karakter-karakter macem gitu. Gemes aja sih kalo punya doi kesukaannya sama jadi bisa kopelan. _Caption_ -nya _on point_ pake bahasa Inggris. Saling tag, saling komen, anjay kan Woojin mah apa atuh yang cuma bisa gigit tinju.

"Gua mau telepon Hyungseob ah."

"Sono gih."

Woojin beneran nelepon.

"Hyungseob ke sononya sama siapa, Jin?" tanya Donghyun.

"Temen-temennya dia, Kak. Ada doinya Haknyeon juga kok."

"Lo gaada niatan mau nyusul? Kan bisa sekalian malming. Lo juga, Hwi, Nyeon."

Kesian lama-lama liat bocah tiga dokem aja. Dia sih mending walaupun ga keluar tapi ditemenin doi.

Woojin geleng-geleng _desperate_ gitu. "Ga dibolehin, Kak. Dianya maksa mau sama temen-temennya aja."

"Euiwoong juga." jawab Haknyeon. "Taruhan si Guanlin pasti lagi nge-DOTA sendirian gegara ditinggal Seonho."

"Daehwi?"

"Mager, Kak. Gaada duit juga. Tapi bentaran Muel pulang kok."

Donghyun ngasih _'oohhh'_ panjang.

Telepon Woojin kesambung. "Halo?"

" _Jinnie? Iihhh ganggu tau ga! Kirain aku siapa. Aku lagi jalan nih, rame banget. Susah kalo nelpon rame-rame begini._ "

Kebiasaan deh cerewetnya kambuh. Mana suaranya melengking banget haduh.

"Ga niat jawab _halo_ ato gimana gitu? Emang udah ga sayang lagi?"

" _Aku sibuk, udah sering sayang-sayangan sama kamunya._ "

Woojin cuma buang nafas. Diketawain sama Haknyeon songong kan.

"Udah makan?"

 _"Udah."_ sinis banget.

"Jangan malem-malem pulangnya, ya."

" _Iya, bawel._ "

Woojin senyum tipis denger omelan Hyungseob. "Seriusan nih, nolak jalan bareng aku? Mumpung belum jam 10."

" _Jinnie duduk anteng aja nungguin aku pulang. Besok baru kita_ hang out, _ya? Kita pergi kemana pun yang Jinnie mau._ "

Kan?

Gini yang bikin Woojin makin sayang. Hyungseob gemesin banget.

"Yaudah deh. Kamunya hati-hati, jangan jauh sama yang lain. Kalo capek mending istirahat. Kalo udah pulang, kasih kabar. Jangan kemaleman."

" _Iya, iya. Udah ya? Rame bangeett nih suara kamu ga kedengeran._ "

Woojin bisa tau di seberang Hyungseob pasti manyun.

"Iya, iya. Bawel banget jadi pengen cium ."

 _Backsound_ -nya Haknyeon sama Daehwi rusuh nyorakin dia. Donghyun ketawa aja bareng Youngmin.

"Woojin mulut buaya!" bacot Haknyeon.

"Berisik, jomblo."

Terus Hyungseob nutup panggilan setelah ngucapin ' _I love you_ ' segala macem.

Abis itu _basecamp_ sepi.

Youngmin ke belakang buat bikin minuman, Daehwi udah pindah kerjaanㅡsekarang nyelpi bareng Donghyun. Mereka asik ngomongin konser akustik karena kebetulan minatnya sama soal musik begituan.

Haknyeon bangun ngacak rambut. "Jin, jalan bareng gua aja yuk." udah gabut akut pasti.

"Engga ah. Males."

"Daripada lo males disini? Ayo dah. Kan lumayan nyari es serut."

"Engga, Nyeon. Gua ga sudi jalan bareng lo."

"Napa dah." bingung.

"Lu ga _ngundang_ kaya Hyungseob."

Haknyeon jedukin kepala dan ngomong kasar.

"Ga sudi juga gua disosorin sama lu, bangsyuq."

Woojin nyengir sampe gingsul.

Haknyeon balik duduk di sofa, ngehela nafas beratㅡ _punya temen gini amat_. Terus dia natap Woojin.

"Jujur aja Jin. Lu kenapa bisa demen sama Hyungseob?"

"Ya lo ngapa bisa demen sama Euiwoong?"

"Gua sama dia kan temen kecil. Biasa lah, yang picisan kek gitu udah bisa ditebak ujungnya gimana."

"Terus dia mau gitu sama lo?"

"Bentar lagi gua _anniv_ ke-11 dan lo masih nanya dia mau apa engga sama gua?" Haknyeon nyisir rambut ke belakang. "Balada orang ganteng kan gini, gaada yang bisa nolak."

"Sampis _mughalazoh."_ Woojin buang muka. Jijiq bruh.

Haknyeon mah nyelo dan naro hapenya di meja. "Lo belum jawab pertanyaan gua."

Woojin ngayunin kaki. Seketika diem nyari jawaban.

Dia ga pernah mikir spesifik kenapa dia suka sama Hyungseob. _Gatau._ Semuanya terjadi gitu aja. Emang udah takdir kali? Jadi Woojin cuma bisa nerima fakta kalo dia benar jatuh sama pesonanya Hyungseobㅡsi _uke_ bawel sejuta umatㅡterus usaha PDKT, nembak, dan sekarang udah setahunan lebih dia _in relationship_ bareng Hyungseob.

Ga nyangka aja, soalnya mereka banyak perbedaan. Orang lain juga ga paham kenapa Woojin yang rada ga pedulian bisa betah sama Hyungseob yang petakilan.

Dibanding pacar, Woojin lebih persis kaya _babysitter_ -nya Hyungseob.

Mereka gampang cekcok, tapi gampang balikannya lagi. Hyungseob emang ga tahan jauh-jauh dari Woojin. Ga bisa kalo ga nempel sama Woojin. Padahal dia yang ngambek duluan, pas Woojin minta maaf ga diterima, tapi pasti tengah malem nge- _spam_ chat minta dateng ke rumah. Dan kalo lagi bareng, berasa dunia cuma punya mereka.

Woojin suka senyum sendiri kalo mikirin tingkah Hyungseob.

Ahn Hyungseob dan segala-galanya dia.

"Gatau. Manis aja."

Haknyeon angkat alis.

"Anaknya rese, manja, cerewet, ga bisa diem, suka semaunya. Rajin bikin gua khawatir."

"Doyan ngabisin duit gua tiap _weekend._ Doyan ngabisin memori gua gara-gara kebanyakan numpang _selca._ Suka _spam_ chat tengah malem gara-gara gabisa tidur, bikin gua jadi kayak maling karena manjat jendela demi _lullaby_ -in dia."

"Kadang kalo lagi ngambek parah bisa sampe nge- _reset_ semua _game_ gua."

Dan Woojin masih gabisa nahan senyum. Bayangan wajah merona Hyungseob menuhin kepalanya.

"Dia nyebelin, tapi dia kesayangan gua. Cuma punya gua."

.

.

.

.

"Kak, gimana dong? Seonho gatau kalo ternyata daerah sini nge-blokade jalur bus."

Yoon Seonho panik. Daritadi dia genggam terus hapenya dan celingak-celinguk. Malem udah mulai larut dan festivalnya makin sepi. Bus gaada yang lewat karena properti festivalnya masih menuhin arena jalanan.

Euiwoong sama Justin pergi ke kafe bareng sepupunya Justin, Jung Jung, dan dia janji nganter mereka balikㅡtapi dijamin Euiwoong pasti dijemput Haknyeon. Sisa Hyungseob sama Seonho doang. Mereka persis anak ayam ilang berdiri di depan kafe yang udah tutup.

"Terus kita pulang naik apa?" Hyungseob gigit bibir.

"Seonho udah bilang ke Kak Guan kalo bakal pulang sendiri, Seonho gamau dianter. Kalo tiba-tiba minta jemput nanti Kak Guan marah. Serem." lirih Seonho, bocahnya manyun-manyun.

"Tapi kalo ga pulang malah makin bikin khawatir, Seon. Minta jemput aja. Guanlin pasti lagi nungguin kamu."

Seonho geleng, dia ga yakin. Gitu-gitu Guanlin kalo marah emang beneran serem, soalnya mukanya datar gitu.

Hyungseob sebagai yang lebih tua ngelus pundak Seonho. "Kalo dia marahin kamu, kakak yang bela."

"Terus kakak gimana?"

"Urusin masalah kamu aja dulu. Kakak mah gampang."

Seonho akhirnya nurut. Dia nelpon Guanlin, ketika diangkat bener aja Guanlin ngomongnya langsung ngegas gitu. Seonho ciut dan hapenya diambil Hyungseob. Hyungseob yang jelasin semuanya.

" _Yaudah, Kak. Guanlin mastiin bakal jemput Seonho. Seon,_ stay _di tempat, ya. Aku ngebut._ "

Nah, tinggal dia yang masih gatau cara pulang.

Hyungseob nyesel udah nolak tawaran Woojin. Kalo dia ngajak doinya, dia pasti ga harus jadi gembel begini. Salahnya juga yang ga hati-hati, padahal Woojin udah ngingetin. Dia ga nyadar kalo festival kaya gini bakal mutus jalur bus dan sekarang ga bisa pulang.

Masalahnya, motor Woojin lagi disita dan ga bisa jemput dia. Kalo tadi dia ngebolehin Woojin ikut, kemungkinan mereka bisa pulang naik taksi. Sekarang Hyungseob ga punya duit. Udah larut banget, taksi mana ada yang lewat. Kalo mau nekat, ya jalan.

Jauh aned gile. Tapi daripada ga pulang? Hyungseob mana level mangkal di tempat sesepi ini. Eh.

Lagian dia ga pengen ngerepotin Woojin.

Ga lama, Guanlin dateng.

"Seonho! Kak Hyungseob!" panggil dia.

"Nah, udah sana pulang kamu." Hyungseob dorong punggung Seonho jalan ke Guanlin.

"Terus Kakak gimana? Aku ga mau ninggalin Kakak."

"Kakak bisa pulang, kok. Percaya sama kakak. Udah itu, cepetan. Kasihan Guanlin nungguin."

"Beneran, Kak?"

"Iya." Hyungseob senyum kalem. Padahal dalem hati kebakaran jenggot.

Tapi Guanlin cuma ngeliatin mereka. "Kakak ga bakal dijemput Kak Woojin, kan?"

Hyungseob diam. Seonho batal naik motor.

 _Anjurg saik si Guanlin! Susah lagi dah nyuruh nih anak ayam pulang duh_ , batin Hyungseob menangis.

"Motor Kak Woojin disita. Mau Guanlin pinjemin uang aja buat naik taksi?"

Tapi Hyungseob geleng kepala. "Gaada yang lewat juga jam segini. Udah sana balik."

"Tapi, Kakㅡ"

"Guanlin." potong Hyungseob. Suaranya ditegas-tegasin. "Tolong."

Guanlin ngehela nafas kasar. Dia ngusap belakang tengkuknya ragu, Seonho di samping genggam erat kemejanya.

"Janji bakal baik-baik aja?" tanya Guanlin.

"Iya. Gua bukan anak kecil." Hyungseob kalo lagi gini memang jago banget pasang fake smile.

Akhirnya mereka beneran pergi. Hyungseob lega, dia lebih takut kalo Seonho yang ga bisa pulang dibanding dirinya.

Sekarang dia sendirian. Dingin juga padahal mau musim panas. Perasaan pas berangkat hangat deh. Dia liatin hapenya, _lowbat._ Hyungseob ngomong kasar terus akhirnya jalan.

Ah, berasa jomblo.

.

.

.

.

"Hyungseob ga ngangkat telpon."

Woojin ngusap wajah kesel. Ini udah hampir lima kali nelepon dan selalu berakhir operator yang jawab. Dia sekali lagi ngecek notif dari Hyungseob tapi nihil.

Daehwi udah dijemput Samuel dari dua jam lalu. Udah lama banget dari terakhir kali Woojin nelepon Hyungseob.

"Si dodol kannn." Woojin mencak-mencak.

"Di LINE coba." kata Donghyun, nadanya jelas banget kalo dia berusaha tenangin yang lebih mudaㅡtapi tetep kedengeran khawatirnya.

"Udah Kak, tapi ga di _read."_ cerocos Woojin sambil gigitin kukunya. "Udah larut begini dan gaada kabar. Masa iya festivalnya 24 jam?"

"Telepon Seonho coba." akhirnya Haknyeon nyari solusi.

"Ga diangkat juga, tapi hapenya aktif. Apa mereka masih jalan-jalan?"

"Berarti kemungkinan hapenya Hyungseob mati." ujar Youngmin.

"Aduhhh parah. Bisa mampus kalo kenapa-napa."

Woojin mondar-mandir. Dia nge-LINE semua temen yang kira-kira ke festival itu juga, tapi gaada yang liat Hyungseob atau anak _squad_ -nya.

Sampe akhirnya Donghyun ngingetin soal Justin, adik jejadiannya Hyungseob. Woojin gercep nelepon, dan dia berharap banget Hyungseob aman disana.

"Gimana, Jin?"

Dari muka Woojin yang sama sekali ga tenang, Youngmin seketika tahu jawabannya.

"Justin ga sama Hyungseob. Katanya mereka emang misah. Dia sama sepupunya bareng Euiwoong, si Hyungseob cuma jalan sama Seonho doang."

Woojin gigit bibir. Dia genggam erat hapenya.

"Tapi kenapa pada ga bisa dihubungin? Ah anjir lahhh! Si cabe ngapa doyan banget bikin gua jantungan."

Woojin lempar hape. Ia ngacak rambutnya frustasi. Sekarang dia sama sekali ga bisa nahan rasa khawatir dia.

Tiba-tiba Haknyeon yang lagi _chatting_ nerima telepon. Dia bicara sama orang di seberang agak kaget gitu. Woojin sampe ngeliatin tapi dia sendiri lagi kena serangan panik.

Haknyeon mendadak berdiri. Raut mukanya ga nunjukkin kalo dia bawa berita baik.

"Jin, mampus ini. Euiwoong minta jemput gua dan dia bilang tadi ngeliat Seonho udah balik sama Guanlin naik motor. Gaada Hyungseob."

Woojin langsung melotot.

"Terus Hyungseob dimana?!"

"Gatau ini. Posisi Euiwoong di kafe agak jauh dari tempat festivalnya."

"Berarti dia tinggal sendirian?"

Haknyeon ngangguk.

Woojin bener-bener panik sampe akhirnya dia teriak frustasi.

"Arrghhh!"

"Sabar, Jin, kalo gitu lu mana bisa nyari solusi."

"Gimana gua bisa tenang, anjir! Hyungseob belom balik dan gua gaada motor, gua takut dia kenapa-napa!" Woojin ngeremas kepalanya.

Haknyeon udah siap pake jaket dan nyambar kunci motor. Dia pamit ke Donghyun sama Youngmin, tenangin Woojin satu kali lagi sebelum pergi jemput doi.

Sisa Woojin yang diem aja. Pikirannya sama sekali ga berujung.

"Woojin?"

Donghyun nyentuh bahu adiknya pelan.

"Gua harus pergi, Kak. Sekarang."

Woojin buru-buru pake _hoodie_ dan ngambil hape. Dia udah mau lari keluar sebelum ditahan Youngmin.

"Mau kemana?"

"Nyari Hyungseob." suaranya tercekat dan Woojin gabisa nahan kesel karena pake dijegat segala.

"Jalan?" nada bicara Youngmin berat. Dia natap Woojin dengan ekspresi yang gabisa dijelasin.

"Gaada pilihan lain, Kak!"

Tanpa sadar Woojin ninggiin oktaf suara dia. Youngmin lipat lengan di depan dada ngeliatin adiknya yang putus asa.

"Gua salah. Seharusnya gua tau dia ga bakal aman. Harusnya gua ada di sisi dia, nemenin dia."

Woojin mendecak. Dia nunduk. Daripada kesel sama Youngmin, sekarang dia sadar kalo dia lebih benci dirinya sendiri yang ga bisa ngelindungin Hyungseob.

"Gua brengsek, gua yang salah." lirih Woojin.

"Sekarang lo udah paham, kan?"

Woojin ngangguk pelan.

Donghyun ngerangkul dia. Woojin ngedongak. Eh gataunya dilemparin kunci motor Youngmin sama pemiliknya.

"Loh, Kak?" bingung, Wooji natep gantian Youngmin dan kunci motornya.

"Inget ya Jin, waktu itu kita ngedukung lo sama Hyungseob bukan buat saling ngelukain." kata Donghyun.

"Lo tau harus apa buat nembus keidiotan lo." Youngmin senyum tipis.

"Pokoknya cari Hyungseob sampe ketemu."

Woojin langsung nge- _bow_. Hatinya mencelos lega karena punya kakak semacem mereka.

"Makasih, Kak! Janji pasti ketemu!"

Youngmin dan Donghyun ngeliatin dari pintu gimana Woojin langsung gercep naik motor dan tancap gas. Terus Donghyun balik ke Youngmin.

"Penasaran gimana jadinya lo kalo gua ilang. Boleh nyoba, ga?"

Youngmin cuma ngegusak rambut doinya. Mereka saling nautin jemari dan Youngmin ngecup punggung tangan Donghyun.

"Jangan pernah gitu. Lagian gua ga bakal pernah dan ga bakal mau ngelepasin lo."

.

.

.

.

Sepi.

Kanan-kiri hening. Ruko-ruko tutup. Kafe gelap. Transportasi gaada yang lewat.

Hyungseob makin ngeratin pelukan ke dirinya sendiri. Dingin. Dia cuma pake _sweater_ seadanya buat ke festival tadi, dan kaget juga kenapa malam musim panas bisa sedingin ini.

Hyungseob hembusin nafas kecil dan ngulum bibir atasnya.

"Kangen Woojin."

Rasanya pengen gitu tiba-tiba Woojin dateng naik motor jemput dia, meluk dia, ngehangatin dia. Ah, tapi manusia emang dasarnya doyan berharap ketinggianㅡjadi daripada sakit hati karena gaada satupun yang jemput diaㅡHyungseob diem dan tetep jalan.

Rumahnya masih jauh banget. Tapi kakinya udah pegel akibat kebanyakan jalan di festivalㅡsatu lagi petuah Woojin yang ga dia dengerin. Nyesel abis. Semua keadaan dia saat ini sama sekali ga mendukung.

Hyungseob juga nyesel kenapa dia ga jadi anak yang mandiri. Dia manja, segalanya punya dan disiapin, penakut dan suka nethink.

Kalo sifat buruknya lagi kambuh begini, biasanya cuma Woojin doang yang nemenin. Yang mau bela-belain keluar malem mampir ke rumah buat _lullaby_ -in dia, dengerin cerita dia sampe suntuk padahal Hyungseob tahu Woojin juga capek. Yang siap beliin apapun ketika Hyungseob lagi BM, nemenin jalan keluar, bahkan kalo pun cuma di rumah, Woojin pasti ada di sisinya.

"Jinnie lagi apa ya? Pasti udah tidur. Apa dia nyariin aku? Pasti _spam_ LINE."

Hyungseob monolog sambil keinget Woojin dan senyum gingsul favoritnya.

Makin kangen, kan. Jadi pengen diusel sama Woojin.

Hyungseob ga bisa ngungkapin seberapa syukur dia punya pasangan sebaik Woojin. Setelah semua pengorbanan yang udah dikasih cuma buat dia, sekarang Hyungseob mau belajar mandiri.

Dia ga mau ngerepotin Woojin lagi.

Jadi dia jalan. Terus sampe pergelangan kakinya bengkak dan merah-merah, tapi rumahnya masih sekian distrik lagi.

Matanya berair mungkin karena dingin dan ngantuk. Mungkin juga karena malam makin larut, dan itu ngebuat bayangan buruk dalam hati sama pikiran Hyungseob menjadi-jadi. _Nethink_ yang berlebih.

"Ugh... engga, engga. Itu cuma bayangan, Hyungseob. Ga boleh negatif terus. Inget kata Woojin dia paling ga suka orang _nethink,_ nanti mukanya jelek."

Berusaha nyemangatin dirinya sendiri, tapi ternyata gagal. Hyungseob kadang benci dirinya yang ga bisa ngapa-ngapain. Dia tetap berakhir dihantui kemungkinan-kemungkinan terburuk.

Di saat kayak gini gaada siapapun di sisi dia yang bisa nenanginㅡngelindungin dia bahkan dari dirinya sendiri.

Hyungseob tutup mata dan nunduk dalam.

" _Jinnie, takut..._ "

.

.

Hyungseob linglung ngelewatin supermarket 24 jam yang absen pengunjung. Dia pengen banget minum apapunㅡpengen es krimㅡakhirnya masuk kesana dan nutusin cuma beli kopi kalengan.

Keluar dari supermarket, dia lihat jam tangan dan udah lewat setengah 12. Orang tuanya lagi dinas, gaada yang bakal nyambut di rumah bahkan kalau dia pulang besok.

Tapi bayang Woojin yang berdiri nungguin di depan pintu kayu ceri rumahnya sampe tengah malem entah kenapa masuk di pikiran Hyungseob.

Hyungseob geleng-geleng kepala, _engga mungkin_.

Ia ngebuka tutup kalengnya dan berhenti jalan sebentar buat minum. Ketika itu dia ga nyadar ada yang berdiri dekat dia, perlahan ngulurin tangannya meluk pinggang Hyungseob.

"Sendirian?"

Hyungseob tersedak dan seketika bau alkohol nyengat penciumannya.

 _Ini ga bener_ , batin Hyungseob panik.

Dia ngelempar kaleng kopi dan buru-buru ngelepasin diri tapi tangannya terlanjur di genggam erat.

Om pedofil itu berdiri deket banget. Matilah.

"Kenapa kaget begitu?" suaranya serak ala orang mabuk.

Hyungseob melotot lebar. Matanya berair dan bibirnya gemeteran. Badannya tremor dan dia udah gatau mesti gimanaㅡkarena akhirnya semua nethink dia berujung nyata, dan _matilah._

"Lepas." kata Hyungseob tajam.

Dia berusah narik pergelangan tangannya, tapi dengan tenaga yang ga seberapa malah ngebuat tubuh dia gampang ditarik nabrak orang itu.

"ARGH!"

Hyungseob panik. Semua akal sehatnya ilang dan dia langsung ngumpulin sisa tenaga buat nyentak tangan si om, jerit keras, dan lari sebisanyaㅡsegala macam nethink ngejar dia seiring langkahnya timpang entah kemana.

Dia sekarang bener-bener nangis tapi ga berhenti lari. Dia ga bisa berhenti lari.

Di tengah banjir air mata dan buncahan rasa takut, Hyungseob cuma bisa nyebut satu nama dalam lirih.

"Jinnie..."

Dan dia _harus_ pulang.

.

.

.

.

Woojin ngebut.

 _Thanks to_ motor _racing_ -nya Youngmin yang udah ngedukung aksi muterin jalanan Seoul tengah malem begini demi nyari Hyungseob.

Woojin tau betul gimana Hyungseob. Karena terbiasa bareng temenㅡterutama bareng diaㅡHyungseob hampir ga pernah ngadepin situasi dimana dia harus ambil tindakan sendiri. Karena kurang pengalaman, udah bisa ditebak kalo pikiran dia itu dangkal dan ga ragu buat ngambil pilihan nekat.

Ga ragu buat bikin Woojin jungkir balik saking paniknya.

Tengah malem kaya gini coy, doi belum balik gimana Woojin bisa santai?

Gaada kabar pula. Kalo diculik gimana? Kalo digrepe-grepe gimana? Kalo Hyungseob sampe kenapa-napa, Woojin bakal nyalahin dirinya sendiri karena udah lalai.

Woojin berenti di distrik ga jauh dari tempat festival. Dia nyalain hape dan nelepon Hyungseob lagi, masih gaada jawaban.

Chat di LINE belum ada yang dibaca. Haknyeon nanyain gimana keadaan mereka dan dia bales; _belum ketemu_.

Seonho _miss call_ tiga kali, mungkin Woojin ga sadar ditelepon pas lagi nyetir. Anak ayam itu kirim pesan minta maaf udah ninggalin Hyungseob, semua karena paksaan Hyungseob yang nyuruh dia balik sama Guanlin saat itu juga padahal dia udah maksa mau nemenin Hyungseob.

Woojin ngehela nafas. Jadi semuanya jelas.

"Kadang baik juga ada batasnya kali, Seob." Woojin mijat pelipis.

Hyungseob, walaupun manja, dia gasuka orang lain bela-belain hal sepele cuma karena dia. Dia lebih khawatir sama orang lain daripada dirinya sendiri.

"Kalo begini kan kamu juga yang bahaya."

Akhirnya Woojin jalan lagi. Kali ini ga terlalu ngebut, bensin tiris.

Pas lagi lewat di arena yang pertokoan yang sepi, Woojin merinding juga. Ngebayangin Hyungseob lewat daerah sini, Woojin jadi mikir itu bocah nangis apa engga.

"ARGH!"

Woojin hampir kejengkang jatoh dari motornya pas denger suara itu. Dia langsung parkir dan turun, was-was siapa yang teriak macem orang kesurupan tengah malem begini.

Begal? Prostitut?

Woojin seketika takut Hyungseob-nya beneran lewat sini.

Woojin ngelirik sekitar. "Halo?"

 _BRUGH!_

Detik berikutnya, Woojin hilang keseimbangan. Dia langsung bertumpu di motor Youngmin pas ada orang nabrak dia keras banget, jerit kemudian.

"HUAAA-"

"Hyungseob?"

Hyungseob ngejauhin diri dari pelukan orang yang udah dia tabrakㅡngeri kalo ternyata itu om yang samaㅡmatanya yang udah berair makin berair ketika dia tau itu Woojin, Park Woojin- _nya_.

"HUEEEE JINNIE...!"

Buru-buru Hyungseob meluk erat sampe Woojin gabisa napas.

"Hyungseob, tenang. Ssstt... udah, sekarang kamu gapapa. Aku udah disini sama kamu."

Hyungseob masih nangis keras tapi suaranya terendam di kaus Woojin. Nafasnya ga teratur.

"Ssttt... jangan takut, aku ga bakal ninggalin kamu." Woojin bales pelukan Hyungseob.

 _Akhirnya, bung, ketemu juga.  
_

Dia ngelus punggung Hyungseob dan bahunya yang tremor hebat.

"Sstt, Seob? Aku disini. Hyungseob, lihat aku."

Woojin nangkup pipi Hyungseob, dingin banget. Dia ngelus pipi dan kening Hyungseob pake jemarinya, ngapus air mata yang ga berhenti ngalir.

Hyungseob akhirnya tatap Woojin tepat di mata. Mukanya merah dan masih sesegukkan.

"Sstt." titah halus Woojin untuk tenang.

Setelah agak diam, Woojin ngecup pipi dan pucuk hidung Hyungseob. Kedua kelopak matanya, keningnya, puncak kepalanya, bibirnya.

"Aku... hiks... takut, Jinnie."

Hyungseob nyembunyiin wajahnya di ceruk leher Woojin. Suara Hyungseob bergetar, dan Woojin ngerasa berdosa banget udah bikin doinya sekacau ini.

"Iya. Aku minta maaf. Aku minta maaf, Seob, udah bikin kamu begini."

Woojin meluk erat Hyungseob lagi. Di bahunya, kepala Hyungseob menggeleng.

"Ini salah aku... Harusnya aku bisa lebih mandiri dan ga ngerepotin Jinnie. Ternyata aku masih takut, masih butuh Jinnie... hiks... maafin aku."

"Wajar kalo kamu takut. Aku malah seneng kalo kamu selalu butuh aku, tapi aku yang brengsek gaada pas kamu butuh."

Mereka diam cukup lama. Terus pelukan sampe Hyungseob bener-bener tenang. Setelah itu Woojin nangkup pipi Hyungseob lagi, cium lagi, dan mereka pegangan tangan.

"Udah ya? Sekarang tenang. Ambil nafas biar rileks."

Hyungseob nurutin perkataan kekasihnya.

Woojin ngasih senyum tipis.

"Haduh, muka _princess_ -nya beler begitu."

Hyungseob cemberut ketika tangan Woojin ngerapihin poni dia. Sekali lagi ngusap air mata. "Aku capek tau. Pegel."

"Pulang?" Hyungseob ngangguk polos aja. Woojin gemes nyubit.

"Ini bukan motor kamu." kata Hyungseob baru nyadar.

"Emang bukan."

"Punya siapa?"

"Kak Youngmin. Tadi di _basecamp_ bareng makanya dipinjemin demi nyari kamu. Tadinya mah aku mau jalan."

"Terus Kak Youngmin pulangnya gimana?"

 _Kambuh deh sifat khawatirannya_. Woojin cuma senyum dan narik Hyungseob ngedeket.

"Gabakal pulang mungkin? Dia banyak _urusan_ kalo lagi berdua sama Kak Donghyun di _basecamp."_ kekeh Woojin.

"Kok ambigu." Hyungseob kedip-kedip

"Mau aku ambiguin ga?"

Hyungseob mukul bahunya Woojin. "Gausah bawel. Ayo pulang."

"Sip, sayang."

.

.

.

.

Nyampe rumah Hyungseob, bener aja kosong tanpa ortu. Hyungseob nyuruh Woojin pulangnya hati-hati biar ga dibegal. Woojin ngiya aja.

Dia masih nahan Hyungseob. Dia genggam jemari Hyungseob yang berdiri, sedangkan dia duduk di motor.

"Mau ngapain?" suara pelan Hyungseob mecahin keheningan.

"Kangen kamu, tau." Woojin ngegoyangin tangan mereka. "Aku hampir jantungan pas tahu kamu tinggal sendirian gatau jalan pulang."

Hyungseob nyengir.

"Jangan gitu lagi, ya?" kata Woojin. Hyungseob ngerti kalo Woojin cemas betulan.

"Iya maaf. Hape aku mati jadi gabisa kasih kabar."

"Sekarang kamu masuk. Kunci pintu, tutup jendela. Gausah main hape lagi, besok katanya mau jalan?"

Woojin ngelus pipi Hyungseob pake punggung tangannya. Terus dia ngusap sayang surai halus Hyungseob.

Hyungseob meluk Woojin erat. Dia cemberut, bibirnya manyun. "Lain kali gamau keluar kalo ga sama Jinnie."

Woojin cuma senyum. "Yaudah cium dulu sini."

Hyungseob nyodorin pipi, tapi Woojin nyuri kecup di bibir Hyungseob dan nyengir sampe gingsulnya keliatan.

" _Night kiss._ "

Hyungseob cuma mukul dada Woojin sambil _blushing_ parah.

" _Night too,_ Jinnie."

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _end?_

hoho

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Autumn**

 _Basecamp_ BNM riuh.

Hyungseob duduk anteng sambil nekuk kaki di atas sofa mainin ML di hape Woojin. Matanya fokus ngikutin gerak permainan, ga ngubris suara Jihoon yang adu bacot sama Haknyeon atau suara ketawa Daehwi gegara nonton dramkor.

Woojin jalan ke belakang sofa, ngalungin lengannya di leher Hyungseob dan naruh kepala di bahu kecil doi.

"Serius amat sih." gumam Woojin.

"Iihhh, geli." Hyungseob menggeliat sedikit gara-gara nafas Woojin yang berhembus di telinga dan leher dia.

"Liat aku dong."

"Gamau, nanti mati."

"Dasar." Woojin akhirnya ngecup pipi Hyungseob. Ngelus rambutnya sebelum ganti posisi naruh dagunya di pucuk kepala Hyungseob.

Mereka bertahan di posisi itu. Sesekali Hyungseob jerit soal Alucard dan lain-lain, Woojin nunjuk-nunjuk layar ngasih tau gimana harus nyerang.

Ga sadar mereka diperhatiin yang lain.

"Cie asik aja nih berdua." itu Haknyeon. Rese seperti biasa.

"Iri ya lo." kata Woojin.

"Engga dong." Haknyeon nyengir.

Gimana mau iri, orang doinya aja lagi dia pangku sambil makanan _cheetos_ berdua. Euiwoong matanya ga lepas dari laptopㅡnobar dramkor.

 _Basecamp_ BNM udah persis tempat kopdar. Pada pacaran semua tapi yang kaya gitu justru bikin _basecamp_ ini ga pernah mati suasana.

Daehwi daritadi ga berhenti ngoceh. Duduk di bawah, laptop di meja, _snack_ di tangan, pacar di sisi. Samuel tabah banget ngiyain aja segala macem ocehan doinya sampe berbusa.

Euiwoong sama Haknyeon di atas sofa. Mereka makan _cheetos,_ Euiwoong dipangku, Haknyeon _cuddling_ dari belakang.

Youngmin sama Donghyun kaya biasa, _lovey dovey_. Jihoon sama Jinyoung juga bisa ditebak lagi ngapain, saling lempar gombalan _cheesy_ gitu.

Woojin balik perhatian ke Hyungseob. Dia akhirnya pindah ke sebelahnya, naruh kepala di bahu. Dia gemes gigit pipi Hyungseob yang gembung tembem, doinya protes tapi Woojin mah ketawa aja.

Dibanding temennya yang lain, bisa dibilang mereka yang paling banyak _skinship._ Woojin emang suka ga mikir tempat selama itu bisa nunjukkin rasa sayang dia ke doi.

Masih setia ngeliatin gimana Hyungseob marah pas darah jagoannya habis, jerit kalo lagi terpojok, ketawa seneng pas menang, dan manyun pas kalahㅡbibirnya selalu berakhir dikecup tanpa tau malu.

"Seob."

"Hmm."

"Hyungseob."

"Iyaa?" yang dipanggil masih ngeliatin layar.

"Ahn Hyungseob."

"Ihhh apaan sih? Jinnie berisik nih."

Woojin ngehela nafas. Dia terpaksa ngerebut ponselㅡHyungseob jerit kenceng bangetㅡdan muter badan pacarnya biar liat dia. Mereka duduk hadep-hadepan di atas sofa. Hyungseob meluk lutut, dengan muka marahnya cemberut bales tatapan datar Woojin.

Sampe akhirnya Woojin majuin badan, Hyungseob panik.

"Ji-Jinnie..." dia nahan dada Woojin.

Gataunya Woojin berbisik di telinganya.

"Happy _anniv_ yang ke-14."

Hyungseob tertegun. Dia terus liat Woojin yang udah ngejauhin badan, senyum sayang, ngelus kepala dan pipi Hyungseob.

"Makasih udah nerima aku selama ini. Makasih udah bertahan buat jalan bersama sampe saat ini. Makasih atas segala afeksi kamu buat aku."

Woojin genggam erat jemari Hyungseob. Pandangannya ga lepas dari pasang mata _single eyelid_ Hyungseob, dan binar dia yang sehitam jelaga.

"Makasih udah jadi Ahn Hyungseob-nya Park Woojin."

 _Terlalu tulus_.

Hyungseob gabisa nahan senyum. Dia bahagia, dan langsung aja hambur ke pelukan Woojin.

"Hyungseob sayang Jinnie." bisiknya pelan sambil nyembunyiin wajah di dada Woojin.

Bukannya lupa, Hyungseob sengaja ngacuhin Woojin dari pagi justru karena pengen ngetes Woojin inget apa engga sama hari _anniv_ mereka. Sayangnya Hyungseob belum nyiapin apa-apa karena dari pagi udah diajakin Woojin keluar.

Gataunya Woojin inget. Dan Hyungseob gabisa lebih bahagia lagi dari ini. Ga nyangka mereka udah bertahan sejauh ini.

Mereka pelukan lama. Bodo amat diliatin.

Tapi tiba-tiba kedengeran suara _speaker_ dinyalain. Woojin sama Hyungseob masih bertahan di posisi sebelum mereka denger suara familiar dari rekaman.

" _Jujur aja Jin. Lu kenapa bisa demen sama Hyungseob?_ "

" _Ya lo ngapa bisa demen sama Euiwoong?_ "

Semua orang sekarang ngeliatin ke sumber suara. Woojin yang paham langsung kelabakan.

"ANJYR WOI, HAKNYEON AMPAS EMANG LO!" teriaknya. Hyungseob ga ngerti.

" _Gua sama dia kan temen kecil. Biasa lah, yang picisan kek gitu udah bisa ditebak ujungnya gimana._ "

" _Terus dia mau gitu sama lo?_ "

" _Bentar lagi gua_ anniv _ke-11 dan lo masih nanya dia mau apa engga sama gua? Balada orang ganteng kan gini, gaada yang bisa nolak._ "

" _Sampis mughalazoh._ "

" _Lo belum jawab pertanyaan gua._ "

Jeda panjang disini. Woojin pasrah aja udah.

Hyungseob dagdigdug.

" _Gatau. Manis aja._ "

Hati Hyungseob mencelos.

" _Anaknya rese, manja, cerewet, ga bisa diem, suka semaunya. Rajin bikin gua khawatir._ "

" _Doyan ngabisin duit gua tiap weekend. Doyan ngabisin memori gua gegara kebanyakan numpang selca. Suka spam chat tengah malem gegara gabisa tidur, bikin gua jadi kayak maling karena manjat jendela demi lullaby-in dia._ "

" _Kadang kalo lagi ngambek parah bisa sampe nge-reset semua game gua._ "

Ada suara tawa kecil Woojin disini. Kedengeran seksi banget.

Hyungseob udah nahan malu.

" _Dia nyebelin, tapi dia kesayangan gua. Cuma punya gua._ "

Woojin mendengus tawa. Hyungseob ngulum bibir.

"EH CIEEE YANG _ANNIV."_

Seantero ruangan nyorakin mereka. Hyungseob langsung nunduk, nutupin muka karena _blushing_ parah.

Woojin ngerangkul dia, minta Hyungseob angkat mukanya tapi gamau, akhirnya ngusel pipi Hyungseob dan kecup kening. Woojin ngasih senyum ke temen-temennya.

"Makasih loh, Nyeon. Kaget juga lo bisa ngerekam ginian, gua aja ga sadar. Itu omongan udah dari dua bulan lalu kan?"

Haknyeon ngangguk, ngasih selamat ke karibnya. "TADI AJA LO NGEHINA GUA BANGKE!"

Woojin nyengir pas dipiting Haknyeon.

"Kak Hyungseob sayanggg~ _happy anniv_ ya!" Daehwi meluk dia erat. Donghyun, Euiwoong, dan Jihoon ga ketinggalan.

Hyungseob senyum dan bales pelukan mereka.

Udah jadi tradisi banget di BNM nyalamin mereka yang _anniv_ semengejutkan ini.

"Kak, kenapa mesti diomongin asal-usul kita pacaran, sih?" gerutu Euiwoong.

"Gapapa dong, kan biar bisa pamer kalo aku cinta kamu." Haknyeon nge- _wink_.

Euiwoong mencibir, tapi seneng juga.

"Ditunggu traktirannya setelah kalian pulang dari mana aja lah yang bisa dijadiin tempat _dating."_ Samuel ngingetin.

"Waktu itu gua traktir lo semua Domino ampe dompet gua tinggal kulitnya doang, bangsul emang, sekarang mesti yang lebih lagi." Haknyeon nunjuk-nunjuk muka Woojin.

"Si anyink, lo mau apa sih? Ngomong aja ngomong."

"Bocah gingsul songong amat."

"Wajib kudu ke Lotte World ini mah." kata Jihoon.

"Neverland juga jadi. Y x g kuy." Youngmin nambahin.

Woojin jilat bibir, terus lirik Hyungseob. "Tuh, Seob, mau jalan ga?"

Hyungseobㅡmasih dalam rangkulan Woojinㅡcemberut. "Engga mau. Ntar kaya waktu itu."

"Engga bakal." Woojin ngeyakinin. "Ga akan lagi aku biarin kamu jauh dari aku. Aku bakal selalu sama kamu."

Hyungseob natep Woojin. "Janji?"

Woojin senyum ganteng. Nempelin kening mereka dan ngecup bibir Hyungseob.

"Buat kamu, aku udah janji segalanya bakal aku perjuangin."

.

.

.

.

 **kkeut.**

* * *

 **Side Note:  
**

ditulis becoz percakapan daehwi-hyungseob pas di Lee-Yoon behind cam "cr: Goosib Oh1":

Dh: Do you like Daehwi~ or do you like Woojin?

Hs: I like Woojinnie! *muka bahagia gitu ato apalah wkz*

[Which Woojinnie? Park Woojin?]

 **IM WHEEZING mA bROOOO yEAAAAH**

bisa dibilang ini versi No Point dari JinSeob karena menurut gua emang plotnya agak sama gitu. dan ditulis pula sebagai pelarian gegara gamau nonton eps terakhir produce. Duhai Gusti tolong debutin mereka berdua amin.

 _thanks_ atas semua _review_ kalian di No Point-nya dongpaca. gua terhura lohhh ga nyangka aja, padahal baal gitu tapi hamdalah dibilang keyeeennn *sujud syukur*

kalo lagi niat ntar gua bikinin JihoonxJinyoung wkwks OIYA GUSTI, JAN LUPA DEBUTIN BAEJIN SAYAH, pokoknya wait aja heheHEHE.

 **RnR boleh lah~**

tinggal sebentar lagi nih, yang mau mewek bareng nungguin line-up debut, yuk bareng :"))))

sekali lagi, maaciwwwwww

.

.

-160617, 14:05


End file.
